Strange Tales Vol 1 112
| StoryTitle1 = The Threat of the Living Bomb! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_2 = Joe Carter | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler1_1 = Dick Ayers | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker1_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer2_1 = Ray Holloway | Letterer3_1 = Art Simek | Editor1_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Man Who Dared | StoryTitle3 = I Saw the Impossible World | Synopsis1 = The Torch's popularity has waned due to negative editorials made by newscaster Ted Braddock that have been turning public opinion against Johnny. When a new villain known as the Eel steals Project X, a miniature atomic pile, the Torch—with the help of Charles Lawrence, the inventor of the device—goes after the Eel. When the device is at risk of explosion, the Torch tries to convince the Eel to give over the device. The Eel does not believe him and continues his attack. The Torch is forced to use his powers to take down the Eel's copter and battle him on the ground. The Torch manages to capture Project X, leaving the Eel with the arriving authorities. Johnny takes the bomb out to a safe place where it detonates and he attempts to absorb the heat and flames from the explosion. He succeeds but is seriously injured and Reed Richards uses a device to try and heal Johnny. After Johnny recovers, Braddock retracts all his negative statements about the Human Torch and declares him a hero. | Synopsis2 = A gem merchant hears of the world's largest ruby guarded the giant statute Tibo in Tibet which was only supposed to be a legend. He travels to Tibet in order to steal the ruby and finds the temple. He is shown to the statute and the ruby is even bigger than he hoped. He asks where the guards are, but is told no one would attempt to steal it. He pulls a gun but encounters no resistance as he flees with the gem. His escape is cut off by a boulder as he drives his jeep down the mountain pass and is startled to see the giant statue is alive and pursuing him. | Synopsis3 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * (patient at Veteran's hospital) * * (a crime boss) Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** Items: * Transmito device * Aqua atractor gun Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * , the King of Gems * Tibetan man * Locations: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bronson * Sam Weems * Ben Rubi * Cathy * Unnamed man in the planet Locations: * Unnamed future reality ** Outer space ** Unnamed planet Vehicles: * Starship SP-7 | Notes = Continuity Notes The Human Torch Faces the Threat of the Living Bomb! * The Wizard is depicted in jail in this story. He was incarcerated following his defeat at the hands of the Human Torch in . Publication Notes * This issue features a full page ad from Avengers #1. * This issue also features a one page advertisment for Fantastic Four Special #1, Strange Tales Annual #1 and the "New" series X-Men. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Review of the Human Torch story }}